The invention concerns a DC compensation module for suppressing the DC content of a signal containing a periodic sequence, said module comprising a signal transport path, a signal compensation path and a combination unit.
Due to the frequency inaccuracy between portable and fixed parts, component spreading, temperature drift, etc. a DC component will be present at the output of the FM discriminator in a cordless telephone system, such as a DECT system. This DC component must be removed before the signal arrives at a comparator. Otherwise, the bit error rate will increase dramatically.